Thinking of You as Left Behind
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: This is a tragic Peachshipping with character death, at least one swear word,a lot of sad moments and boy love. I am not going for a happy ending here, but there is hope for the future. Set 13 years in the future, Yugi dies in a car accident. Tea is left to pick up the pieces. She moves to the Kaiba mansion, and leans on the support of Joey and Seto her best friends. Y/T, S/J
1. Chapter 1

Thinking of you as left behind.

Chapter One

This story is completely different from "On Date Night". It is a chapter story, a tragic romance, and Seto/Joey share the spotlight with Yugi/Tea. Set 13 years in the future, Yugi suddenly dies and his widow (Tea) moves into the Kaiba mansion temporarily. Seto and Joey have been married for 10 years and are the best friends of Yugi/Tea. The rest of the gang and Mokuba live elsewhere. Seto will be very OOC because he out grew his teen temperament a long time ago. Everyone from the gang is now approx. 30 years old. Don't mind the title, it is merely a line from a poem by Thomas Hardy.

**This is your last warning: character death, scroll down to where the italics stop to skip this scene.**

_Yugi was driving home from work. It will take him twice as long as usual because of the icy conditions. His mind slipped to home where the warmth of his wife's arms waits for him. He thought of her long, long dancer legs. Yugi shook his head and thought: _

"_Mustn't be thinking of that now, concentrate Yugi." He admonished himself. Regaining control, Yugi thought that while dangerous the winter scene is beautiful. _

_Ten minutes from home, a car in the opposite direction, suddenly swerved into Yugi's lane. Yugi swerved to miss hitting him and hits the breaks. He skidded on the ice and crashed into a tree. A low branch breaks the driver side window, and the glass shatters. A fragment of the glass spears Yugi head. The coroner would tell Tea that her husband died instantly. It would be her only comfort._

At the hospital, Tea was pouring her heart out onto Joey's shoulder. The firm hand of Seto Kaiba was on her quivering shoulder.

"Why, Joey, why? Why Yugi? Why did it have to be him?" Joey did not answer the unanswerable question. She pulled back and looked at her closest friends, Joey and Seto. Joey kept an arm around her shoulder and Seto held her hand. They looked as grief stricken as she felt.

"Yugi was my whole world, Joey, Seto; I've known him since we were five years old."

"I know Tea, I know." Joey cooed while Seto rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Tea sniffed gulped and said:

"He was my everything, my husband, my children's father, my rock, the person I always turned to when I needed advice, comfort, a friend, a lover…how do I go on?"

Joey hugged her, rubbing circles into her back, as she went on:

"At least I have you guys to lean on."

Seto was always a good person to go to in a crisis, strong, with dependable advice. Joey was a loving friend. She still had love, comfort and her rock, Seto, poor substitute for her beloved husband but still wanted. Tea began to calm down.

"What do I do now?"

Joey answered her:

"Don't think about your problems now, there is tomorrow or the next day to worry about that. Right now we want you and the kids to pack a bag and stay with us. Now I not the time to stay at your home to be flooded with memories, you are too fragile right now to deal with that."

Tea looked up at her friends and saw Seto nod his agreement. She sighed and nodded her consent. She thought about what to pack as they left the hospital. She thought about her children.

"Oh, God, how do I tell them?"

Seto thinking back to when he told Mokuba about their parents dying said:

"You find the words when the time comes. Rukia is eight; she will help you with Renji and Kaien. Like she did when Mr. Muto died"

Tea smiled slightly. Seto always was formal with Grandpa even after his death. It was his way to atone for his sin of ripping up the old man's card. Grandpa died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 88. The funeral drew a lot of attention because he was a famous years ago for his card play, and for his even more famous grandson. Seto Kaiba's attendance also drew attention. Yugi's funeral will draw even more attention. Tea did not want to deal with it. Seto was already making arrangements for the guests and for Tea's car to be picked up from the hospital. Joey kept an arm around her shoulder as the chauffer droved to her home. Her mother-in-law lived in the apartment above the shop still. At the moment, she was at Tea's home, babysitting. Tea relied on her a lot because she didn't get on with her own mother.

"Oh God, how will I tell Mother?"

Joey and Seto both knew she was referring to Mrs. Muto and not Mrs. Gardner. The woman has already buried a husband, her father-in-law, and now her only child.

"I can't tell her, her only son died."

Seto said:

"I can tell her if it will help."

"I really should, it is my duty, I just can't, and I and the kids are her only family."

Tea felt so mixed up. She already felt guilty because she wasn't staying at her parents' home and now she was shirking another duty. She just didn't have the strength. Not without Yugi. Joey interrupted her depressive thoughts before the tears overwhelmed her.

"Duty? Fuck duty. Look at Seto and I, we never do what society calls duty. Everyone expected Seto to marry even after he came out publicly. Forget it, you need comfort. No one expects you to function normally when the feelings are so raw. We will help you with Mrs. Muto. She can stay with us too. We have plenty of room and plenty of things to do there; it will be a good way to distract the children while the adults talk."

Seto smiled his small smile and nodded his consent to everything Joey said. Tea felt a tremendous burden lifted off her shoulder. She burst into tears, overwhelmed by what they did and said. Joey pulled her into another hug as Seto looked frightened at the emotion he didn't understand. Seto never understood women. Joey gave his husband a confident look. Seto relaxed, he'll have Joey explain this new development. Tea calmed down and looked up with a weak smile.

"Thanks Joey, Seto, I was just so overwhelmed by…everything."

Just then the car pulled up to the Muto residence, ending the conversation.

To be continued

Quite the weeper, right?

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking of you as left behind

Chapter 2

The limo pulled up to the Muto residence. They walked inside just as everyone was finishing breakfast. Several things happened at once. Mrs. Muto caught Tea's eye; Tea shook her head "no" to the unasked question. Mrs. Muto braced herself for the worst. Early morning phone calls are rarely a good sign. She was angry at the authorities for taking so long to inform Tea of the accident. Tea never went to bed last night. She was pacing the floor. Yugi was always home by 10:30 PM at the latest. It was well past Midnight when she fell asleep on the couch. Tea woke up to the phone ringing. Mrs. Muto woke up to Tea's panicked voice. The worse fear on an icy night came true. Mrs. Muto prayed that the news wasn't what she heard twice before.

The children were confused. Grandma didn't tell where their parents were she just got them breakfast. Also, their uncles were there instead of Daddy. Kaien walked up to Seto and reached up. Uncle Seto picked up the one year old. When Yugi wasn't around, the baby wanted his Uncle Seto. Joey thought how good Seto was with children. A memory flashed through his mind. He pushed it aside to think on later. The children shouted at once:

"Mommy's home!"

"Where's Daddy, Mommy?"

"Hi Uncle Joey, Hi Uncle Seto."

"Why are you guys here?"

Joey laughed and Seto shook his head at the suspicious and rude question. Now was the moment Tea dreaded. She asked everyone to go into the living room. She had something important to tell them.

An hour later, Tea was on the couch with her two oldest children cuddled up next to her. They finished crying and were just clinging to her. She looked over to Seto, still holding the baby. What a good baby Kaien is, so quiet and contented to just observe. Tea smiled at a memory from six months ago. They were all at the Kaiba mansion in the former game room. The room was converted as a playroom when Rukia was born. They were on the floor. Rukia and Renji were learning Duel Monsters from Daddy and Uncle Joey and Seto was observing and correcting their play. Tea had the baby on her lap watching the proceedings. All of the sudden Kaien got out of her lap and crawled over to Seto and got into his lap. Ever since then, the baby wanted to be held by Uncle Seto. It was as if Kaien recognized a kindred spirit. Tea looked to her left. Collapsed on the chair was her mother in law. She didn't take the news well and fainted. Seto called his personal physician. Joey laid a cool towel on her forehead. Joey and Seto. How could she have gotten through this without them? They helped her to explain what happened and helped to deal with the aftermath. Thank the gods for her friends. Back in high school, she never expected Joey to be strong and steady enough to depend on. It must be Seto's influence on him. And there was Seto who would have thought such a stoic, standoffish boy could grow up to be a good friend. He laughs and goofs around now. He is so good with the children, she understood now what Mokuba meant by Seto being a great brother. The gang did notice the Kaiba brothers were always together, so he couldn't be all bad. Of course Joey had a great influence on Seto too. All he had to do was be open to friendship and love. Once he relaxed enough to see the gang as they really were and not as he presumed them to be. That was the moment he saw Joey in a new light, a golden light that bounced of his blond hair, handsome face, sparkling personality, and sexy body. He NOTICED Joey like he never saw him before, and really he never had. Joey noticed the change in Seto and of course was interested. Seto has many fine qualities. All he had to do was "accidently" mention he was actually gay and only used Mai as a beard (with her permission of course). That was all Seto needed to know, and he asked the flirting boy out. The media calls them high school sweethearts. Seto and Joey think it might seem old fashioned to marry your high school crush, but it was common in their group. There was Joey and Seto, Tea and Yugi, and Tristan and Serenity, though the last couple barely qualifies. Tristan crushed on her when he was in high school and she dated him while **she** was in high school. They did break up a year later; it was years later before they got back together. But that is a story for another day, for just then the doorbell rang.

Joey let the doctor in; Tea forgot he was coming over. Doctor Inoue bowed to the widow and said:

"My condolences Madam, do be careful when you leave the house, the media is camped outside I'm afraid."

The children ran to the window. Sure enough they were outside. The doctor turned to tend to the patient. Seto looked at his husband, understanding passed between them.

"I think it's time we made a move, but first we promised to call certain people."

All too soon their loved ones will hear about the accident and they wanted to tell them personally. Tea shooed the children out of the room to pack their bags. She took the baby to her room to call her mother. Joey called his sister and started to close up the house, by washing up and tossing out the garbage. Seto called Mokuba who already heard the rumor but refused to believe it until Seto called. He promised to inform Duke and Mai who were living together. Mokuba will also settle things in Kaiba Corp. America before flying home with his wife, Rebecca. Doctor Inoue was a wise man, he knows Mrs. Muto needed something to focus on, the children needed her. When he saw the sparkle of resolve in her eyes, he knew she will be fine. Seto was satisfied as well. That spark of determination was a trait Yugi, and then Rukia inherited. Renji had Tea's enthusiasm for life. Where Kaien got his reserve no one knew. Seto showed the doctor out. They were going to need Roland and the limo to move the Muto family out.

An hour later, they were in the limo on the way to the game shop to pack a bag for Mrs. Muto. Joey placed a sign stating the store will be closed for an undetermined time. A similar sign was posted on Tea's dance studio. Her classes were cancelled. Seto had all of his projects at Kaiba Corp. suspended. Joey found a substitute for his job. Since he worked in the Kaiba Corp. art dept. it wasn't difficult to get time off. Not much would get done until the King of Games is buried.

The Kaiba mansion staff was surprised to learn of the sudden guests. Rooms were prepared and lunch planned for six plus baby food for Kaien. The mystery was solved when the chef heard a news report on the radio. The gossipy chef quickly spread the word. He planned for comfort foods.

The men brought in the bags and baby furniture. Tea didn't protest, she was too exhausted by the long night of pacing. Tomorrow the remaining Muto's were going to her parents' house. May the gods give her strength. Mrs. Gardner was the only one to object to her marrying Yugi. She wanted her daughter to marry if not Seto, then someone very similar. The idea was so laughable. She thought her mother was joking the first time she suggested it. To be the wife of a gay man, who is in love with one of her friends, impossible. After Seto married Joey in New York City, Mrs. Gardner suggested the playboy Duke Devlin. Never mind that Tea was engaged to Yugi, (they were waiting until Tea finished school) he was never good enough for her. Seto Kaiba was the ideal tall, smart, rich, and handsome. He was wasted on that gang banger, Joey. No matter how much sophistication Joey developed under Seto's wing, it was never enough. Duke Devlin was second best, beautiful, rich and straight. Yes, Yugi was not good enough for her daughter. He wasn't rich enough; the children will be short and weird looking. What was she thinking falling for that guy? Tea prayed her mother will have the sense to not promote Duke now that she was free. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. She went to bed right after lunch.

A few hours later, Joey shook Tea awake.

"Hey, Tea, you want to come downstairs for dinner? Or do you want it brought up? Tristan and Serenity are here do you want to see them? They can…"

"Joey, give me a chance to answer…I'll come down, just give me a few minutes to freshen up."

"Ok, we will see you in a few."

Tea went into the adjoining bathroom she will share with her children. She cried in her sleep judging by the tear tracks. She cleaned up and headed downstairs. A very pregnant Serenity hugged her.

"Oh, Tea, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, considering."

"I can see you are ok, just so you know we are here for you."

"Thanks guys, let's eat."

"Great I'm starving."

Serenity moved toward the dining room. Tea turned to do the same when Tristan stopped her.

"Are you really OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have Joey looking after me and all of you guy's supporting me." She said with a weak smile.

"Good. By the way, I tried to keep Serenity at home, considering how pregnant she is, but she wouldn't rest until she saw you."

"I understand, I would be the same way."

Tea gave Tristan a quick hug, and then moved to the dining room. Tristan was worried, but knew Joey would take good care of her. Kaiba certainly had the resources and the staff to care for their needs. He and his wife were updated on what was happening after their arrival this afternoon.

They ate dinner and spent the remainder of the evening watching a silly kid rated movie. Tristan and Serenity were shown their room. Tristan, even after all of these years, still can't believe he is Seto Kaiba's brother in law. They decided to leave their three year old daughter with Grandma Wheeler. Probably for the best, for such a large house it was already getting crowed. This wasn't Gozaburo's house; Tristan knew Kaiba sold that place long ago. Never the less it was still bigger than average, it had six bed rooms and they are or will be all occupied. They were in the room next to Mrs. Muto and the baby, which could be awkward. Across from them was Yugi's children's room, which was empty, because they elected to sleep with their mommy. Mokuba and Rebecca will occupy his old room and the master bedroom was Joey and Kaiba's of course. Tristan supposed Duke and Mai would stay at his parents' house. They have both settled at last in California with each other. It is the ultimate mystery. How do two of the flightiest people in the world get on so well?

In the master bedroom Seto and Joey were settling down at last. Seto was on the phone all day making arrangements with his security team, the police and other persons of power. The public was informed to bring flowers and messages to the Kaiba mansion instead of the scene of the accident. Extra security and staff were hired to deal with it. Flowers in vases were everywhere in the mansion, Seto secretly loved flowers and only two people in the world knew. The Muto mail was redirected to the house to be checked and sorted. The police informed them that there are no signs of foul play. It was a freak one car accident nothing more. Security was sent to the Muto residence, the game shop, and Tea's dance studio. This is just a precaution against over enthusiastic fans. Seto sighed; everything else could be dealt with tomorrow. He turned off the phone and lay down. Joey came in from the bathroom. He got under the covers and snuggled against his husband, holding him tighter than usual.

"Joey, please I can't breathe." He loosened the hold.

"Sorry, I'm tense."

"Try not to think about it."

"I'll try." Joey lay on top of Seto, so he could hear his heartbeat. Seto knew what he was doing and stroked his hair.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"There is one thing on my mind."

"What?"

"Do you remember when we first got married?"

"mmm yes, I do." Seto said lovingly cuddling Joey more.

"No, Seto do you remember what we promised?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"We said when the time was right; we would adopt a little girl."

"Oh, yes…you are ready for that?"

"We can never be completely ready, but yeah I think I am."

"What brought this on?"

"Yugi."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, it was one of those "you never know when you'll kick off, so better get it done" kind of feeling."

"An epiphany moment."

"Yeah, one of those, of course it has been in the back of my mind for months, maybe since I first saw you holding Kaien, that time we were playing Duel Monsters."

"Oh, I see…"

Seto thought for a bit. Joey learned years ago it was best to let Seto think things through. Sooner than expected he had an answer.

"Fair enough, we'll call an agency next week."

"Really!"

"Yes, really, there is no reason not to. The timing will never be perfect. We'll always be busy. We don't lack resources. The house has been a bit empty since Mokuba married. And we are not getting any younger…"

"Thirty is hardly old age." Joey laughed and Seto chuckled. Joey continued:

"Yeah, no reason to put it off anymore."

Joey slipped into dreamland with a smile on his face. Seto smiled down at his lovers face. He turned out the bedside light, and snuggled down and pulled Joey close.

ceoceoceoceoceoceoceo

Ah, a happier ending for chapter 2. No worries, no more character death, everyone will travel in safety. No injuries of any sort. Can't guarantee Tea won't get a headache from her mother. The final chapter will feature babies and the hope for the future. But we are not there yet.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking of You as Left Behind

Chapter 3

Tea woke up finding her children fast asleep next to her. She remembered what they were doing that day and felt ill. Really ill, she crawled over her children and rushed to the bathroom. She wanted to vomit but her stomach was empty. She thought:

"It's just like when I'm pregnant."

Tea smiled at the thought and reasoned it wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"It is probably just nerves because I'm facing Mom."

She sighed and moved to the bedroom. She woke up her children and they got ready for the day. Renji said:

"Do we hafta go to Grandma's? I like it here and Uncle Mokie is coming and he promised to play games with me…"

"Renji enough, we have to visit my family because they are morning Daddy's passing too. It's our duty. Anyway, you can play with Mokuba tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Me too." Tea sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"At least I get to see Dad." Tea sighed again.

Her mother in law and baby Kaien were up and dressed and everyone went down stairs to breakfast. Tea ate toast and tea to settle her stomach. After breakfast Joey, Seto, Tristan and Serenity went to the living room to make plans for the day. Tea was struck by the fact that this was all members of the Kaiba family and she was leaving to go to her real family. But it didn't feel real. The Gardner's were her blood, her family but none of her family supported her dreams entirely. Her mother was supportive of the dancing and moving to New York. She had hoped Tea would meet a millionaire there. Most of the men Tea did meet were dancers and openly gay. Those were happy times despite the separation from Yugi. Yugi would fly over to New York City with Seto, Joey, and Mokuba. Joey as a duelist was useful to Seto, his then boyfriend, as a demonstrator of new products. He would show how they worked while Seto and Mokuba explained things. Yugi as King of Games went along as well, grateful for the free ride to visit his girlfriend.

Tea sighed once again, her father didn't want her to go into such an unstable business as dancing or move so far away. He did approve of the marriage. He thought it was a natural progression of their relationship. He was happier when she returned home and opened the dance studio. Still to this day, he is convinced she'll fail. That was the difference between her actual family and her friends. Her friends acted the way family should, kind, understanding, and supportive. The Kaiba mansion was more her home than her parents' house.

The Muto family moved from the dining room to the foyer to gather shoes and coats, when the door opened. Mokuba and Rebecca entered. They all exchanged greetings and the Muto family accepted the condolences. Tea explained where they were going and where the others were. Finally the Muto's left. Mokuba gave his wife a warning glance.

"Don't look at me, I apologized to Serenity four years ago, it's she who can't accept it. I thought after she married Tristan she would have forgiven me but…" Rebecca stated.

"I know, but you have to be the better woman."

"She still thinks of me as the OTHER woman."

"I know, but for Tea's sake, suck it up."

Rebecca nodded and they walked through the living room doors. The room was quiet because the occupants heard familiar voices and waited for them to come in. Mokuba walked in and hugged his brother then Joey, Rebecca copied the gestures. They turned to Tristan and hugged him as well, Mokuba still found calling Tristan "brother" awkward. Mokuba then turned to Serenity. She forgave Mokuba for cheating on her a month after the incident. Two months later she had an additional reason to forgive. Rebecca on the other hand, she still held a grudge.

Serenity was happy when Joey and Seto got together and thrilled when they married. She was 18 by then and decided to go to Domino University and live at the mansion. Her mother was more than happy and hoped she would hook up with the single and rich Mokuba. Serenity thought it was a good idea and Mokuba thought so too. They dated on and off for years. For some reason they never got engaged. There was just something missing. The something missing was true love but they wouldn't know this until the incident. In between break ups Serenity would date/sleep with Tristan. Who always loved her and never gave up hope she would love him back. She always went back to Mokuba. Four years ago, Seto and Mokuba went to California signing deals with Pegasus. Seto couldn't come up with an excuse to take Joey and Joey had a big project he was working on. They were gone for a week. During that time Mokuba met up with Rebecca who was very helpful when some computer thing happened. The strange thing was when the boys returned to Japan, Rebecca came with them. She stayed at the Kaiba mansion.

One night Serenity got off work early and went home to find her boyfriend. She let herself in with her key and went into the living room. There they were Mokuba kissing Rebecca passionately, half of their clothes on the floor. During the fight Mokuba admitted to being in love with Rebecca, in a way he never felt for Serenity. Rebecca returned the sentiment. The way they looked at each other made this plain. Serenity had sex with Tristan that night as revenge. Three months later, her doctor confirmed the pregnancy. A year after they got married Serenity suddenly felt she was in love with Tristan at last. She never forgave Rebecca.

It was completely irrational, she truly loved Tristan with all her heart and a month after the break up, serenity admitted that she loved Mokuba only as a friend. All of the romantic feelings disappeared. On the drive to Domino, Tristan once again tried to reason with his wife to forgive Rebecca. He had a new argument, Yugi. Yugi was proof that life can end at any time and you don't want to leave this world with regrets. Now face to face with the woman she vowed to hate forever, Tristan's words struck home. She burst into tears and hugged Rebecca.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the sorry one, and I stole your boyfriend."

"No. I'm sorry; life's too short to hold grudges. It is silly of me now…"

She pulled away from Rebecca and linked hands with her husband, her adoration shone on her face.

"I love Tristan now, like you love Mokuba. I have been a fool, I'm sorry."

"We are all foolish once in a while." Rebecca said as Mokuba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your wedding and I'm sorry I didn't invite you to ours." Serenity said.

"It's all right; you didn't miss much that wasn't photographed by the media." Rebecca said.

They laughed and hugged again. The men gave a sigh of relief. Mokuba and Tristan patted each other on the back and shook their heads. Women! Joey hugged his sister and told her how proud he was of her. Seto patted his little brother on the shoulder and congratulated Tristan in finally ending the feud. Seto ordered tea to be brought in. With the air clear at last the Kaiba family talked and made plans. In the afternoon, Mokuba and Seto went to the home office to work; Serenity took a nap then called and updated her mother. She then joined the others in the play room. Rebecca was curled up with a book she found in the library, and the boys were playing a racing video game.

In this way, the afternoon was wasted away. Right before dinner was called, Duke and Mai came in. Mokuba and Rebecca were wondering about those two. Duke and Mai had to go to visit with Duke's parents and drop off their bags. They came to the mansion afterwards. They came in led by the maid, looking like they were about to burst with something. By this time Mokuba and Seto finished their work and joined the others in the play room. The couple yelled at the same time:

"We're engaged!"

The group was silent for a moment in shock. When the two didn't say "gotcha", they realized they were serious and congratulations burst forth. Everyone hugged Mai and the boys playfully shoved Duke. He managed to tie down the flightiest girl in the world. The one and only Duke Devlin player and playboy was settling down. Everyone wondered if it would last or if they would even make it to the altar. Joey ordered champagne to be brought to the dining room (the drink is always stocked in the wine cellar). The group retreated to the dining room. Toasts were made while the chef finished preparing dinner. Joey went into the kitchen to order a cake for the celebration.

Suddenly the doors burst open. The Muto's weren't expected until the children's bedtime. Everyone in the room was aware of tea's problems with her family and her mother. Tea collapsed in a chair with a dark look. Joey was about to ask what happened, when a look from Mrs. Muto stopped him. Mrs. Muto announced to the group that now was a good time to have dinner, the children were hungry. Seto sprang into action; he had enough of women crying and wanted the distraction. Dinner was served immediately. Duke and Mai told the news, which became the main topic of conversation. Mai discussed what she wanted for the wedding, it was getting more and more expensive by the minute. Luckily Duke is rich. Serenity, Rebecca, Tea and Joey all gushed over their weddings, which gave Mai more ideas. Tristan, Mokuba, Duke, and Seto looked on with amused looks on their faces. Tea's mood became more positive in the presence of her friends. It was good to be home. After dinner the children were whisked away by the maid to be bathed and put to bed. Tea and the others moved to the living room to hear her story.

Tea told them how at first everything was fine, they were having a nice visit. After lunch the children went outside to play. That's when her mother started promoting Duke as a new husband. Tea knew her mother would bring it up. Duke blushed. He heard that after Seto married Joey, he had become Mrs. Gardner's favorite. Mai suggested Tea tell her of the engagement. Tea agreed it might work. With Seto, Mokuba, and Duke all married Mrs. Gardner would be fresh out of targets.

Mr. Gardner, now still confident that the dance studio would fail, implored Tea to get into accounting. He was an accountant and thought it was the safest of jobs. Tea explained over and over again that her studio was very popular; she had two assistants helping her. One was a fellow dancer and the other was the office manager. The fact that Tea danced in New York was a great draw for customers. One thing her ever practical father brought up bothered her. Duke voiced the issue, unknowingly copying her father. Tea thought he had an ulterior motive.

"So what are you going to do about the game shop?"

No one was left to run the shop. Yugi was supposed to grow old and pass the store to one of the children.

"I don't know." Tea answered.

"You can always sell it to me." Duke suggested.

There it was, Tea squinted her eyes at Duke.

"Don't confuse Tea that shop is worth a fortune. Yugi's deck can be enough to pay for the children's college fund." Seto said.

"Now who is confusing Tea." Duke said as he glared at Seto. Joey interrupted the two before a fight could break out.

"Seto, Duke, stop. Tea you don't have to decide today, you have been through enough."

Tea was grateful for Joey, her mind was spinning. The shop will be sold, Mother will live with them. But Yugi's deck, Duke and Seto were business men they saw things based on monetary value. Seto was right, some of Yugi's cards were valuable, and the god cards were priceless. But could she sell the dark magician? Rukia and Renji took no interest in Yugi's cards. They wanted to do their own thing. Just then a maid interrupted Tea's thoughts.

"Madam, the baby is asleep; the other children are too wound up to sleep…"

"It's the cake and the excitement…" Tea looked at her watch.  
"Anyway it is at least an hour before their bed time. Mokuba you promised to play with Renji."

"Right, I'll tire him out." The maid bowed out of the room and Mokuba sought out the kid. Mrs. Muto left as well to look after the baby and sit up reading until she was ready to sleep. Everyone decided to watch a movie and Tea fetched Rukia, hoping the child would calm down enough to go to bed. Two hours later everyone was ready for bed. This time the children stayed in their room. Tea stayed awake with thoughts of all of her new problems. She resolved to talk to Seto in the morning. Finally exhaustion won out.

In the master bedroom, Joey was laying down. It was a crazy day; the girls crying and making up, Duke and Mai's announcement, Tea's problems. Seto came in from the bathroom and got under the covers. Joey saw his husband's face. It said: "Women.". Seto lived for years with only men. Today was a good example of what he didn't get about women, the emotional outbursts, and the crying. He relied on Joey to explain, he had a mother, aunts, a sister, and friends. He understood them better. Seto shook his head.

"It's alright Pookie, ya don't hafta understand them, and they truly are another species." Joey's accent came out when he was tired.

"I don't mind Tea, anger I get, it's Serenity and Rebecca. What was their deal? Why all of the sudden she forgave her. I don't get it…"

"Pookie," Joey said while rubbing Seto's arm.

"Ya don't hafta understand it, none of us guys understand why she held the grudge. I think it is da fact that Yugi died so suddenly. It made Serenity, Rebecca, Duke and Mai realize how short life can be. They needed to forgive and move on with their lives."

"Duke and Mai?"

"Yeah, Duke decided to propose now because of Yugi. It was the shock of da thing, Duke like me, saw no point in putting off the decision."

"Why did Yugi have to die for this to happen?"

"I don't know, Pookie, I don't know."

It was reassuring for Seto that the mysteries of life eluded Joey as well. He wasn't the only one. He snuggled closer to Joey and kissed his cheeks, eyes, and nose before settling on his lips. It wasn't a heated kiss, but a loving one. Joey loved it when Seto was affectionate. This meant: "I appreciate you and cherish you". Seto was hiding it well but the death of Yugi was affecting him too.

"I love you, Joseph Wheeler Kaiba." Seto treasured Joey.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba." Joey treasured Seto.

They feel asleep embracing each other.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Sweet. The next chapter should be the last plus the epilogue. The story is already longer and broader than originally planned. I hope you are enjoying it.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking of you as left behind

Chapter 4

Tea woke up and felt ill again. She willed the sickness down and prayed for good news. She had an appointment with her doctor for next week. She got up and got her family ready for the day. Today was the day for the public viewing. Tea and Joey were going early to view the body, before the public came at 9 o'clock. Tea hoped she didn't break down.

At the funeral home, Tea saw what a transformation the make-up people did. In the morgue, Tea could barely look at Yugi disfigured face. Now he looked like he was sleeping. Because Yugi was a public figure, the government allowed viewing of the body. This way the public could vent their sorrow. Tomorrow will be the private funeral. Only people on the list would be admitted. Roland had the list and Joey was assigned to give it to the funeral director as well. The priest who officiated over their wedding and blessed the children's births would preside over the funeral tomorrow. Roland was organizing security. Tea turned to Joey:

"Joey, will you give me a moment?"

"Of course, Tea."

He said with an affectionate pat. Joey left the room and sought the director to finalize the plans. Tea began to cry. Seeing Yugi this way was too real. After a while she wiped the tears and got on her knees to pray. All too soon Joey came back to warn her that the public was at the gate. When they left, Tea was aware of being photographed. She was glad she wore a white dress that indicated her widowhood.

After arriving at the mansion, Tea quickly washed her face and joined the others in the living room. Joey was cuddled up to Seto. Seeing Yugi like that shook him. Seto stroked his back. Duke and Mai had just arrived shortly after them. Mai was eager to show off her engagement ring. They had gone out first thing to buy it. The diamond was huge; you could see it from space! Duke didn't have a chance to buy one until now. Duke, Mai, Mokuba and Rebecca all lived in the same town in California. Whenever there was an event related to Duel Monsters they met up. Otherwise they didn't interact. Mokuba passed the word about Yugi's death and they all flew to Domino together on the Kaiba jet. When they landed they went their separate ways and met up at the mansion later. It seems when the married couple fell asleep on the plane, Duke took that opportunity to ask Mai to marry him. Upon landing they wasted no time and went to Duke's parents for their blessing. They welcomed Mai as a daughter. For which she was grateful, since she had no family to rely on.

Everyone talked of the wedding. When there was a lull in the conversation, Joey suggested everyone tell funny stories about Yugi. This kept them happily occupied until lunch.

At lunch Tea formally asked her mother in law to live with them. Mrs. Muto accepted the offer. After lunch the dining room was taken over by the women who discussed various family issues. Kaien was taken by a maid to be put down for a nap. Joey, Mokuba, Rukia and Renji went of the playroom. Rebecca and Serenity went to the living room to talk. Duke and Mai disappeared somewhere and Tristan felt lost. He felt like a fifth wheel. Then he remembered the library. Joey always said he could borrow a book. Tristan started to wander around the library. He was half way through when he noticed Seto reading in one of the couches. Tristan wanted to tip toe out of the room and turned to leave…

"You don't have to leave Tristan."

"I didn't want to disturb you Kaiba."

"I make you nervous, don't I?"

"Nervous, nah…"

"Uncomfortable, then?"

"…"

"We are brothers in law, we should be better friends."

"You want to be friends? With me?"

Seto smiled:

"Yes"

"…"

"After the trouble four years ago, you and Mokie made up. And now the girls are very close. There is still a formality between us."

"Uh, Kaiba, we were never friends, you were friends with Yugi, then Joey's boyfriend, and you guys had Duel Monsters in common. I was the "cheerleader"; I was never that into Duel Monsters." Tristan shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued:

"Kaiba didn't you hate me for my part in the incident four years ago?"

"I was ticked at you at first, yes, but I was a lot madder at Mokuba. How he handled the situation was wrong from beginning to end. I was surprised Serenity forgave him so soon, but she never truly loved him, romantically. When she announced that she was pregnant and you vowed to marry her. You rose in my esteem, while Mokuba was still in trouble. The media found out and the maid who was responsible was fired. But I never hated you. If anything, you and the child helped to fix everything. And you are responsible for Serenity forgiving Rebecca."

"Kaiba I…didn't do anything much…"

"Nonsense, you always had power over Serenity. She trusted and loved you way before you got married."

"…"

"It's about time we got to know one another?"

Tristan with his mind at ease smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba led him to the couch and called to the maid to bring tea. Then he told Tristan a secret. He and Joey were going to adopt.

"Don't tell Serenity, I know Joey wants to tell her himself."

"I won't!"

Seto asked about raising three year old girls. The men happily chatted about parenthood; Tristan was thrilled to have knowledge Seto lacked. After the first topic was exhausted, Tristan asked many questions and discovered they shared a love of mystery novels. Seto let him borrow several books. Tristan suggested they get together with their spouses to go together to a murder mystery dinner in Tokyo. By dinner time Tristan was calling him "Seto" and felt they were finally brothers. Everyone noticed the change and was happy for them, especially their spouses. After dinner the evening was spent watching movies.

The next morning was the first bright and sunny morning they've had for weeks. Once again Tea felt sick. She was positive she was pregnant. She has been experiencing other symptoms consistent with her other pregnancies and while the nervous stomach could be attributed to other things, the physical changes could not.

"I wonder what this baby will be like."

Rukia was like her tall, long legged, and a natural dancer. She had little interest in dueling and games in general. Renji was a copy of Yugi, short, cute, with weird hair and Tea's effervescent personality. Kaien is a mixture of the two. Yugi's spiky hair with brown color, blue-violet eyes, Tea's nose, Yugi's chin, and so forth.

"I think Kaien is like Yugi from before the Puzzle. Sometimes we forget how shy and introspective Yugi was then."

Tea saw the time, she willed the sickness down and got up.

"Why does the worst day of my life have to also be the most beautiful?"

The sun was sparkling on the icy trees. The whole world was shining like diamonds.

"So beautiful." Tea sighed

Tea wore the white kimono of a widow and saw to her children. Everyone met for breakfast wearing the same clothes they wore for Grandpa's funeral. They ate some breakfast and kept themselves occupied until it was time to leave. They split up into two limos. As they entered the building, lights from the cameras flashed.

After the service Tea remarked how livid her Mother looked when she saw Mai's gigantic ring. Mai made a show of clinging to Duke and flashing her ring. Tea was highly amused. She, Mrs. Muto and her family received the visitors. Various family members of Tea's showed up, but all of Yugi's family was present, some of Yugi's associates in the gaming and archeological words came. Tea received a message that Ryou and his wife couldn't come now, but where planning to come to the anniversary party in the summer and will pay their respects then. No one except for Yugi was close to Ryou. After High school Ryou went home to England and stayed, eventually marrying his wife Mary.

When everyone returned to the mansion, Joey asked for more stories about Yugi. The afternoon and evening was passed away in this manner and everyone left the friends by themselves. Tea had a pounding headache and went to bed early.

In the morning Tea felt strangely clear headed and refreshed, like you do after a headache. She willed down the sickness and went downstairs somewhat cheerful. The finality of yesterday's events relieved her that Yugi is at peace now. Tea will be praying the rest of her life for the soul of her oldest friend, confidant, lover, and soul mate.

It is the weekend now, so the there is no need to hurry home. The friends vowed to stay together. Tea approached her friend:

"Seto, we can talk about the game shop this afternoon?"

"Of course, Mokuba and I will finish our work this morning. Gather to together your information and we will meet after lunch."

In the afternoon Seto led his friend to his home office. He normally would sit behind the desk but this was different. It was an informal chat to gauge her feelings in the matter. He gestured to a couch.

"Next week we will get together with the lawyers and any other persons who may be required. Right now I want to know your feelings about the shop and prepare you for people like Duke who will pester you to sell before you're ready. Today we begin the plans, so that when you are approached, you can state with confidence, that decisions have been made and refuse all offers."

"Thank you Seto."

She knew her friend had no ulterior motive. Duke's offer would be fair and sweep the problems away, but she didn't want that, some of the things had sentimental value. Seto checked her investments, mortgages, debt etc. and found everything in order. Selling the shop was essential. There was no one to run it but the income lost is worrisome. Five, perhaps six people will have to live on the income of two widow's pensions, Yugi's insurance, and the income from the dance studio. Seto reasoned that they would have just enough to live on, but nothing extra. No money for emergencies, college funds, travel, and all of the things that makes life worth living.

"Here is what I advice you. We can find a buyer for the shop; it will take time in this economy to find a good offer. Perhaps a fan will pay more. The furniture and stock will be sold or given away. I believe Yugi's deck should be sold. The children have designed their own decks as they should. Joey has often said that a deck can be stolen, but the person who steals it will never control the cards like the original owner. I have always said it's the person behind the cards that give them their power."

Tea chuckled and said:

"You believe in the Heart-of-the-Cards, now?"

"No, not heart, strength, a personal power within, look at Yugi, small and meek, the Pharaoh gave him courage and Yugi true power was unleashed. It was always true, that's what we all witnessed in that tomb. Yugi's real power emerged; he had counter strategies for every move the Pharaoh made. That is when I knew he was the true King of Games and worthy of my friendship."

Tea smiled with tears in her eyes and thought back to that fateful day. That was the day she got together with Yugi. She flung her arms around Seto's neck and said:

"Thank you that is the nicest thing you ever said about Yugi."

Embarrassed Seto patted her back and said:

"Well, yes, it's just the truth."

Tea chuckled and sat back. She said:

"Aw, you're sweet."

"Yes, well, don't spread it around. I'll lose my reputation."

They laughed together softly and Tea said:

"Back to business, I still have the God Cards. I'll gladly give them up. Yugi always said they were more trouble than they were worth."

"If we sell the entire deck, it could keep all of you on easy street and the children can all go to college."

"You're right about the kids, Renji is already building a strong deck based on the Nordic Gods and Rukia has one based on plants. Their styles and methods of play are unique to them; Yugi often said so, even if Rukia never took much interest… So if Renji used his father's deck, would he lose?"

"Yes."

"So the deck is only useful for Yugi."

"I believe so."

"It still hurts though…"

Seto clasp her hand.

"Then we won't sell it."

"Thank you, Seto."

"Don't worry now; we will talk again in the coming weeks."

Tea was relieved that she didn't have to decide now. The God Cards were worth a fortune, at auction, with a room full of fans…

Seto and Tea talked about random things until Tea felt like she could face the world again.

The rest of the weekend was spent relaxing and talking. They didn't go outside for the media swarm. All too soon they had to face the real world again.

ceoceoceoceoceo

The above conversation was supposed to be a one shot. Tea becomes a widow and goes to Seto for financial help, from that first idea to this. It has been quite the journey. Only the epilogue left, tune in to find out how everything ended up.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Thinking of You as Left Behind

Epilogue

This takes place six months later, at Joey and Seto's anniversary party.

ceoceoceoceoceo

On a bright and sunny morning, Joey woke up to being tickled by his beloved Seto.

"Ha, ha, Seto, stop!"

The affectionate husband stopped and said:

"Morning and happy anniversary, Puppy."

"Ha, ha, happy anniversary, Pookie."

They kissed and hugged and got on with their day. Next door they found the light of their life. Michiru, a three year old girl they adopted was getting dressed with the help of a maid. The maid bowed out and Joey began to brush her blonde hair. When he was done she kissed her Daddy and ran to the open arms of her Papa. He lifted her up into the air as she giggled. Michiru was the perfect mix of both parents. Blond hair, deep blue eyes, a light hearted personality and gifted.

"Are you ready Princess? Today's the day of the party!"

"Is it my birthday?"

"No you already had your birthday. Today is our wedding anniversary."

The child looked confused. Joey took her in his arms and said:

"When two people get married they have a party to celebrate. This party is called a wedding anniversary."

"Ohhh."

The men could see her sharp mind processing the information. Joey put her down and she ran to the dining room. Joey and Seto went downstairs holding hands.

That afternoon found everyone in the garden for the party. Mai was in one corner showing her wedding binder to Rebecca and Serenity. Serenity was cradling her 3 month old baby, Ichigo. The children were playing tag, Renji was "it", Rukia and Kaien were a team and Michiru and Karin Taylor were another team. Since the younger ones couldn't keep up, the rule was you had to tag both teammates to make them the next "it". Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, and Duke were all talking together when Ryou and his wife Mary arrived. Ryou went home to England for college and stayed when he met his wife on the very first day of college. They are both archeologist. They arrived in Domino two days ago and paid their respects to the Muto family, and then they all went to the gravesite together. Ryou purchased incense and Mary bought flowers and they prayed for Yugi. The next day they had dinner with Joey and Seto. Mary a member of the nobility was at home at the mansion. Her family lost their fortune in the Great Depression and never truly recovered. Their homes are crumbling around them, so Mary must earn a living. Never the less, she maintains the manners and dignity of her family. Seto liked her immediately. Today they are seeing the rest of the friends and meeting the new additions to their families. After greeting the men, Mary moved to sit with the women and began studying the wedding binder. Mai was still deciding between 25 different gowns, 15 cakes, and 22 different flower arrangements. It was a very big binder. At least they set a date and picked a location. Mai and Duke are getting married in New Zealand in front of a waterfall by a judge because neither one was religious.

Tea returned from the bathroom, again. Looking around she saw her children were safe and noticed the new arrivals. Seven months pregnant with a girl she waddled over to Ryou and gave him a hug hello. Ryou said:

"I forgot to ask, your baby, boy or girl?"

"Girl, I decided to name her Yuzu, which is close enough to Yugi to be a remembrance, but still a girl's name."

Tea put her hand on her back and sighed. Tristan sprung into action and urged her to sit. He was the only one experienced with pregnant ladies. Joey said:

"So Mokuba are you going to be next?"

"Becky and I were talking about having a kid in the next year or two."

"Ok, Duke any plans?"

"We haven't even gotten married yet!"

They all laughed and he continued:

"Well, Mai's 38 you know and she never said anything, but she never mentioned marriage either…" He shrugged.

"Ryou?"

"Mary and I have thought about it, and while we are still traveling from location to location, it doesn't seem right to drag a child around or worst leave him behind."

They all nodded their understanding. Tristan rejoined them.

"Hey, Seto, whatever happened with Tea and the money problems?"

Seto explained that the game shop was sold and they broke even on the deal. The shop was a drain on the finances, so they were grateful for what they could get. Yugi's deck, dueling glove from Duelist Kingdom, and duel disks all fetched a lot of money. Tea couldn't bear to part with the Dark Magician. Instead she had it framed and placed on Yugi's altar. Bidding wars over the God Cards broke out and well, let's just say Tea has no worries for the future. When Seto told the others the amount for RA alone they all staggered. Ryou said:

"It for the best, you know those cards were nothing but trouble from day one."

The group all nodded sadly, many of the people present were hurt because of the cards. Duke asked Ryou:

"You ever played Duel Monsters after high school?"

"Not really, after I met Mary I fell into a different crowd.I would watch the tournaments on television or play a friendly game with Joey or Yugi when we saw each other."

"I'm ready when you are!" Said Joey with a smile and the others laughed. Just then the maids brought in the cake, champagne, and sparking juice. The cake and drinks were passed around. Duke lifted a glass.

"A toast to the happy couple! To Joey and Seto on their 10th anniversary!"

"Joey and Seto!"

Everyone drank and cheered the couple.

That evening the couples were all dancing. Tea watched from her seat, her feet propped up on a chair.

"Oh, Yugi how I miss you."

She rubbed her belly with one hand and cuddled Kaien with the other. The toddler was sleeping. He has needed Mommy a lot lately. Mrs. Muto was visiting a friend, so Rukia will help with the boy. They will have to leave soon; the children were starting to droop. Joey will offer to let them stay overnight, but with Mokuba here they will never want to leave. Tea sighed:

"I guess we better stay, I'm too tired to move."

Tea looked around the garden at her friends and family and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?"

ceoceoceoceoceo

That is the end, and I am closing this universe. I am writing a story now where Yugi will be 27 at one point and I don't want my readers to think: "Oh no, Yugi will die soon" Oh no, dear reader, from now on Yugi will live to be a hundred and four in the other universes. I hope you liked it, and please review.


End file.
